Cameron
Cameron is a contestant in Total Drama: All Stars, as a member of the Heroic Hamsters. He is switched onto the Villainous Vultures in Moon Madness. Personality Cameron is an exceptionally smart boy, but is also one of the physically weakest competitors, partly due to his overprotective mother keeping him in a bubble all his life. His character combines the intellect ofHarold and the physical stature of Cody; he even becomes the latter's replacement in Sierra's eyes duringTotal Drama All-Stars. Camp Wawanakwa is Cameron's first experience in the "real world," and he immediately becomes fascinated with bizarre things such as Mike's alternate personalities and Dakota'smutation. As very good-natured contestant, Cameron is more than happy to help Mike control his disorder and keeps his promise well into the next season. He has a tendency to expose secrets entrusted to him, though not intentionally. Despite his delicate physique, he has made it past the merge both seasons he has competed in. Heroes Vs. Villains In Heroes vs. Villains, Cameron is one of the cast members that returns as an all-star, and states that Chef's method of throwing them out of the helicopter to introduce them is highly illogical. He is placed on the Heroic Hamsters shortly after that. Cameron doesn't get a chance to dive for a key as Alejandro retrieves the correct one. At the Campfire Ceremony, he receives the first marshmallow of the night, and is safe from elimination. Evil Dread In Evil Dread, the challenge for this episode requires the teams to dig pieces of an object from Season 3 of Total Drama, then using those pieces to form a statue. Cameron uses Mike's personality triggers to the teams advantage by placing a fedora hat on him to turn him into Manitoba Smith. After collecting all but one of the pieces, the team is unsure as to what the statue is, but after a while Cameron concludes that it is the Statue of Liberty that they need to construct. Their team manages to complete their statue first and win the challenge & spend one night in the McLean Spa Hotel with his team while Sam volunteers for exile. Saving Private Leechball In Saving Private Leechball, for the first time this season, Cameron and the rest of the Heroic Hamsters (except Sam, who was sent to Boney Island) stay at the Spa Hotel. The next morning, Cameron, Zoey, and Mike smuggled some food from the hotel give to Sam after his return from exile. He and Sierra begin to form a bond due to them having similar interests. However, Sierra begins to hallucinate Cameron as Cody which creep Cameron out. During the challenge, Cameron was able to eliminate Duncan, who protected Gwen from a leech mend for her. Gwen quickly eliminates him, after being distracted by Sierra for calling him Cody. That night, Cameron volunteers to go to Boney Island in order to be away from Sierra as he doesn't want to suffer what Cody suffered in Total Drama World Tour. Food Fright Cameron is shown to have survived Boney Island surprisingly well in Food Fright as he covered himself in bear pee to scare the other animals, much to everyone's dismay. The stench proved useful while he was competing in the pancake-eating portion of the challenge as a raccoon that would have otherwise attacked him was repulsed by the smell. Due to his small weight, Cameron was kicked over the salad spinner and landed in a tree which Sierra recorded on her phone while calling him by his name, Cody's, and a combination of the two. After Sam was revealed to have cheated in the challenge, Cameron and the rest of his team were sent to the elimination ceremony, where he was deemed safe. Moon Madness In Moon Madness, Cameron's glasses break after Mike as Mal, trips him as he descends the cabin stairs. He was told by Zoey that Mike broke his glasses and asks Mike about it. After being informed that Mike couldn't find his other personalities, and that "weird things," are starting to happening for him, Cameron offered to help him out. Cameron also starts to lose patience with Sierra, who continues to believe that he is Cody. When the Blue Harvest Moon appears, Cameron starts to figure out that something must have happened to Mike after Scott hits him three episodes ago. Unknown to him, Mike was Mal at the time, who then "accidentally" threw Cameron off a hill to prevent him from finding out his secret. Immediately after this, he was attacked by a group of bunnies but was saved by Sierra at the last minute. Their team lost the challenge and Cameron decides to quit in order to be far away from Sierra forever. However, Chris announce that nobody will be eliminated because it was a non-elimination challenge and instead transferred Cameron to the Villainous Vultures. Cameron bids Mike farewell before moving team and tell him that he will find a way to solve Mike's problem, not knowing that Mal has taken over again. Cameron then received a cold welcome from his new team, Alejandro, Courtney & Heather dislike him (except Gwen) who were all glaring at him (except Scott). No One Eggspects The Spanish Opposition In the beginning of No One Eggspects The Spanish Opposition, Cameron tries to put his glasses back together, with Courtney mocking his futile efforts. Gwen offers him a twist tie and he manages to fix his glasses. The two of them start bonding and walk away as Heather and Alejandro make fun of Cameron's appearance. When the contestants arrive at Boney Island for the challenge, Sierra tells Cameron that they should look for eggs together. When he reminds her that they are on different teams, she becomes angry and yells that it doesn't matter. Cameron is quickly pulled away by Gwen, and the two of them quickly run from an agonized Sierra. They stick together throughout most of the challenge and each bring back an egg back to their basket. Heather then lies to them by saying that Alejandro has convinced Courtney and Scott to vote off Cameron. When she implies that they should vote for him, Cameron questions why he and Gwen should listen to her since she was the real villain from the 1st season. He then watches the eggs as Heather walks off to collect more. When she comes back with the final egg, Cameron prepares himself as she throws the egg at him. However the egg hatches on his face, and a baby flying goat hatches. The baby mutant gives Cameron the wedgies before flying off, making the Vultures lose as the Hamsters complete their egg collection. At the elimination ceremony, Cameron votes for Alejandro, but himself and his teammates are shocked when Alejandro presents the McLean-Brand Chris Head meaning he is safe. Since Heather receives the second most votes that night, she is eliminated instead. Suckers Punched Cameron was visibly intimidated in Suckers Punched when the boxing challenge was introduced. Upon realizing the challenge, a confessional reveals him writing his will on toilet paper, revealing his middle and last name to be Corduory Wilkins. After Scott fights Fang and Sierra fought her pet's mother, Cameron suspected that the challenge was being fixed as the odds of Scott and Sierra having such "personal opponents" were too astronomical to be random. When Mal/Mike was next to spin, Cameron suspected that it would be Mike's fear to be the next opponent but instead, Mal/Mike ended up fighting Cameron's fear, Izzy while Cameron ended up fighting Mike's fear, the mutant gophers due to Chris hinting Chef not to fix the matches. Cameron lost the fight when the gophers dog-piled on him, but the Villainous Vultures were able to win regardless. At elimination due to Chris' twist, the Vultures got to decide which Hamster got the Flush of Shame. The Villains "reluctantly" decided to eliminate Sierra, freeing him from her Cody hallucinations. Cameron tells her that she has a real Cody at home and that she should run to him, as Chris corrects him and says that she is actually going to be swimming to him. You Regatta Be Kidding Me Cameron was impressed with Alejandro being able to survive a night on Boney Island undamaged in the beginning of You Regatta Be Kidding Me. Cameron and Zoey were eager to form an alliance as the merge was announced , claiming it to be the "Friendship Finale Version 2.0." When "Mike" wants in on the alliance, Cameron seems to be willing to let him join, but his skepticism is revealed in a confessional. At the boat challenge, Duncan, Scott, Zoey and Cameron take the log raft after Mal sabotages a boat that Zoey and him were going to take. Due to falling behind, Cameron gets the idea of using Scott as shark bait in order to use Fang as the raft's motor, earning him Scott's anger. After Zoey puts herself in danger, Cameron could not hold onto Scott, sending him to be attacked by Fang and flung back on the raft. Scott shoves Cameron in the water and Fang only sniffs Cameron, then swims away, annoying Scott. At the elimination the votes were "unanimous" against Cameron due to Mal rigging the votes, but due to Duncan's arrest for the destruction of Chris' cottage (mansion), Cameron was once again spared from elimination for the second time. Zeek And Ye Shall Find Cameron is paranoid and stressed in Zeek And Ye Shall Find because of the recent events. He wonders who to trust since he believes everyone is out to get him, including his friends. He decides to only trust Mike and Zoey for the time being since they were always trustworthy. While looking for Chris, Cameron works with Mike and even kisses Courtney to lure Scott over to their alliance. Cameron falls down a hole and grabs a root then waits for Mike to save him. When Alejandro comes by, Cameron refuses to listen to his warnings about Mike, so Cameron eventually falls, but was saved by Gwen. During the final showdown with Ezekiel, Cameron is severely injured by falling rocks, despite Gwen's attempts to save him. It is revealed at the ceremony that there would be no voting tonight as Cameron was too injured to continue and was thus, removed from the competition. Gwen and Zoey say goodbye to Cameron and wish him luck. Before Cameron takes the Flush of Shame, Mal reveals himself to Cameron, saying that he has taken over and that his friends don't know what they're in for. Cameron tries to tell the other contestants about Mal before he leaves, but he is flushed and leaves the game. The Final Wreck-ening In The Final Wreck-ening, Cameron is chosen by Zoey to be one of her helpers when she pops his balloon similar to a video game character's Level 3 Prize Bubble Bonus. By this time, most of his injuries have healed, but his left arm is still in a cast/sling and still inside his bubble. Arriving at the final challenge, Cameron, Zoey and Gwen are shocked at how dangerous the challenge is worse than any war in lots of films. When Zoey later asks him if Mike is still inside his mind, Cameron regretfully answers no, reasoning that Mal is Mal and that Mike was just one personality that is gone. Once Zoey resolves to win, she gives her friends high-fives, but Cameron is accidentally pushed towards Mal, who mockingly kicks him back to Zoey. At the first moat, Cameron comes up with an idea on how to get across the toxic waste: using his bubble as a boat while Zoey and Gwen row on top. The plan works, but his bubble bursts at the end. Cameron is caught by Zoey and they move on. However, while helping Zoey across the second moat of lava, Cameron is hurled down by Mal and is almost crushed by Gwen as she is thrown down as well. He helps her walk as her ankle is sprained and they hurry to help Zoey. After Mike kills Mal and regains control over his body, Cameron high-fives with Gwen, and later receives a friendly kiss on the cheek. When Chris declares that anyone can win the challenge, Cameron tells Alejandro and Heather to stop fighting & declares you're under arrest for your past performances, saying that he’s still supporting Zoey. After Mike or Zoey wins, Cameron greets his friend/s while still helping Gwen to walk. Suddenly, the ground begins to shake, and Cameron asks Chef what he used to make the moats. Upon learning that it was a fracking machine, he exclaims that no one should use it on a small island because it will sink. Afterwards the island sinks Cameron is seen sitting on a floating rooftop with Gwen, Zoey and Mike. He and the girls tell Mike that they are not competing ever again. Trivia * Cameron is one out of the nine contestants whose full names have been revealed (Cameron Corduroy Wilkins), the others being Harold,DJ, Cody, Alejandro, Dakota, Brick, Lightning, and Blaineley. * Cameron is currently one of only two contestants in Total Drama history to place second in the United States but not in Canada, with the other being Alejandro. * The term "bubble boy" is used to describe a person who requires to live in a micro-biologically sterile environment for medical reasons. ** It could also refer to the 1976 film, The Boy in the Plastic Bubble. * Cameron, along with Lindsay and Alejandro, has escaped possible elimination more times than any other contestant, doing so twice. ** In Moon Madness, when he volunteered for elimination, Chris instead simply switched him to the Villainous Vultures. ** In You Regatta Be Kidding Me, he would've been eliminated due to Mal rigging the votes against him, but Chris decided to keep him since Duncan had already been disqualified earlier in the episode. * Audio from his audition tape was used for a confessional he used during Bigger! Badder! Brutal-er!, with the only difference being the location it took place. * Cameron is one of two contestants to wear glasses who doesn't have dotted eyes, the other being Scarlett. * Cameron is the first contestant from the second generation to meet one of the original contestants. * Cameron is one of the few characters to have had his weight revealed, as revealed in Up, Up And Away In My Pitiful Balloon, he weighs 89 1/2 pounds. The others characters to do so are Owen and Harold. * Cameron is one of four contestants to never receive the Marshmallow of Toxic Loserdom, the others being Lightning, Zoey, and Anne Maria. * In Zeek And Ye Shall Find, he admits in the confessional that his kiss with Courtney was his first kiss ever. * Cameron is one of thirteen contestants never to be voted out normally, with the others being Anne Maria, Amy, DJ, Ella, Jasmine, Max,Mike, Scarlett, Shawn, Sky, Sugar, and Zoey. ** He was a finalist in Total Drama: Revenge of the Island. ** He was removed from the competition as a result of his injuries in Total Drama All-Stars. *** Cameron is the second contestant to be removed from the competition due to injury, the first being Izzy in Jamaica Me Sweat. * Cameron is one of only eleven contestants to switch teams, the others being Izzy, Katie, Sierra, Brick, Jo, Scott, Duncan, Courtney, Max, and Sky. * According to Cameron's Total Drama Revenge of the Island biography, his favorite colors are red and purple. ** Also stated in his biography is that his favorite food is plunkaroos and his favorite movies are "Frankie the French Fry" and "The Adventures at Bendys". * Cameron, Chef Hatchet, Lightning, Justin, B, and Leonard are the only males to have prominent lips. Gallery |-| TDAS= Minicameron.png Cameronfull.png Eliminated from Total Drama: All Stars: Category:Clip Category:Male Contestants Category:Heroic Hamsters Category:Eliminated Contestants Category:Friend of the hero Category:Friend of the villain Category:Villainous Vultures Category:On & Off Heroes Category:Weaklings Category:Cowards